The Arsenal of Victory
by MercWithTheMouth13
Summary: The life of one teenage Chicagoan changes as his path leads towards the most prestigious dueling school in the world. What will await for him at Duel Academy? Can he face adversity and dispatch an Arsenal of Victory? Only Ditka knows.
1. Chapter 1

**MwM: Sup erbody, I'm sure a lot of people wondered, "Hey Merc? WTF man? What da Hell happened to ya? You were making dis badass story about dis White Sox fan duelist, who kicked ass and you dropped off the planet after the first 7 chapters. The answer, I've had a lot of sh*t going on at that time and I never got back to it. Well people, I'm feeling the groove a bit. And if you people have any ideas about a plot for this story, big or a 1 episode thing, PM me. I might use it, I might not, I'll make sure to give credit.**

**Ditka: What da hell is dis? You too lazy to right your own damn story?**

**MwM: Coach? dis ain't ESPN.**

**Ditka: I might not know anything about card games. But I sure as hell know about people and if you can't kick the other guy's ass, then you lost the battle buddy!**

**MwM: Coach, I'm in no mood. Da Packers just won da Super Bowl, you think I want to talk about a certain team from a certain town, that's known for their great pizza, right now.**

**Ditka: It'll show up eventually.**

**MwM: Hopefully by the time that Chapter is up, da Bears are champs again, or at least my boy D-Rose is MVP.**

**Ditka: Hold your breath.**

* * *

Chapter One:

In this world, children's card games are the most popular passtime. The world's top professional duelists are seen as monarchs in the movement of Duel Monsters. Since it's discovery by Maximillion Pegasus several years ago, the game has revolutionized with the help of Seto Kaiba and his Duel Disk System. The president of Kaiba Corp. had once again created a large leap for dueling by creating the first institute for dueling. This is Duel Academy. Here, young duelists learn to be the best at this card game. The students of this institution are the leaders of the future movement of Dueling. This story one boy who will become one of those.

It was blurry, but he could still see pretty well. The teenager was sitting in the corner of the ring, someone telling him to do something, but he couldn't hear it, just a buzz. It was like he had entered a world where the only thing he could concentrate on was his body and his opponent, and the bell, round 3. After it rang, he got up and faced his opponent, with his glove covered fists raised. One jab missed it's target, his as well. They continued to try shots, some landed, but none major. Suddenly, he caught his opponent off guard and got in close. He put in some knee shots to the chest, one two three. He remembered what he was taught to do, bred to do, born to do. That was fight, and continue to fight. Then got his opponent and slammed him to the ground, the shockwave cause his opponent to become disorientated and he went in for the final punches to the head. The ref called it, knockout.

"Winner!" The ref put up the winning fighter's hand. A crowd cheered as the winner was announced. A few people from his side of the ring came up to him, high fiving and congratulating him on the W. His hearing, his feeling, it returned to him.

* * *

Later in the locker room, the winner was changing. He was pretty well built for an early 16 year old. His birthday came and went just a few weeks ago. He had a great muscular build, at around 185 lbs, and a 5'11 frame. He took a look at his black fighting gloves with his emerald eyes and began to stroke his moist light brown medium length hair. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from a locker stall. He went up to one, and opened it. As he did, a little boy, about 9, fell out. He looked vaguely similar to him.

"Mikey, what are ya doing here?" The teen asked the 9-year old.

"Sorry, Don. But I just couldn't help it. I was on my way from playing with the guys, and I wanted to see your fight." Mikey explained. Don let out a sigh, grabbed his bag.

"Does Mom know you stopped to see my fight?" Don asked him, and only received a sheepish nod. "Mikey, she's pro'lly worried sick 'bout ya right now."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a grown up! I can take care of myself!" Mikey yelled out proudly.

"You can't even cut ya steak by yourself." Don explained as he put a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"It was tough!" Mikey shouted.

"Ya were using a butter knife!" Don retaliated, he pressed his finger and thumb between his eyebrows.

"Am I in trouble?" Mikey wondered silently.

"I'll help ya out when we get home." Don reassured his little brother. "Come on, we better get home before it's gets any later." He said as he signaled Mikey to follow him out of the building.

It was getting late, but the since it was summer, the sun was still out in the Windy City of Chicago. Don Kane wasn't your typical 16 year old. He was strong, courageous and loved his city.

"What? You were playing ball Mikey?" Don asked his little brother.

"Yep! I wanna be just like Paul Konerko when I grow up!" Mikey responded, holding his bat up like he was about to swing it.

"Well I'm sure Paulie doesn't swing at my crotch." Don said, putting his arms on the bat.

"That was some fight Don, it was like pow! pow!" Mikey started making punching and kicking jestures, and added sound effects to it. "And then you took him out with that Muey Thai hold! I wanna be a fighter just like you!"

"Jeez, fighter, baseball player...kids." Don could only sum it up with one word.

"So how about your dueling?" Mikey asked, pointing at Don's deck box.

"Well, it's been a little while since I threw down with a worthy opponent..." As they continued to walk they noticed a noise coming from an alley way.

* * *

"Attack him directly Gil Garth!" A voice shouted as someone yelled out in defeat. Don went on the scene.

"You lost cry baby!" The thuggish man said as he cornered the loser of the duel. "Hand over your rarest card."

"That's not fair! I shouldn't have to give you my rarest card. It's illegal to have an ante rule." The man responded.

"I make my own rules punk! Now give me your card, or I'll take my time beating your face in!" The thug threatened. But Don saw enough.

"Mikey go home now." Don said to his brother. Mikey stared at Don, who's eyes were fixated on the scene. He started to back away, but never actually left. Don whistled for the thug's attention.

"Hey buddy! Why don't your pick on someone ya own size? Or closer to it at least." Don yelled to him, but the thug was not amused by his antics. He began to walk up to Don.

"Ya got something to say kid?" He replied, getting in Don's face.

"First, mint?" Don said cleverly spoke, which angered the man. "Second, if you like hastling defensless people, den why not try someone who can fight back and den some."

The thug started laughing, he found Don's courageous efforts amusing.

"You're something else kid. Tell you what." He proposed holding up a card (Zoa) in his hand. "This is the card that I won from that pathetic shrimp. If you win, then I'll hand it over and leave you guys alone. But if you lose, then I'll take a card from your Deck of my choosing. Got it?"

"With gusto." Don answered.

"Don catch!" Mikey yelled throwing his duel disk to Don.

"Didn't think you were gonna leave anyway." Don admitted to his brother's presence.

"You ready for the pain twerp?" The thug asked.

"The only currency I accept. Would you like to make a withdrawl?" Don said.

* * *

DUEL!

Don LP 4000 Thug LP 4000

"I'll start kid!" He said drawing and looking at his hand. "I'll start by playing this card." He said showing his spell card. "Fiend Sanctuary!" As he said it, a large metallic worm-humanoid token appeared (0/0). "My new Fiend Token can be summoned directly from my spell card. But he won't be around for long. Now I activate the Spell Card Tribute Doll!" He said revealing another Spell. "With this card, I can tribute 1 monster and Special Summon a level 7 monster from my hand. The one I select is the one I just took from my little friend over there. Zoa!" The stolen monster appeared on his new owner's field and let out a large roar and his red eyes glowed in the darkness. (2600/1900). "But for now, I'll place 1 card facedown and call it a turn!" He concluded.

_"He doesn't know that I've been waiting to add this particular card to my deck for quite some time now. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into." _

"My move." Don declared drawing.

"I activate my trap card!" The man revealed his trap. "Metalmorph!" As he said a metallic force jumped from the card and onto Zoa, creating a new monster. "Behold the ferocious Metal Zoa!" The Thug declared as his new monster appeared. (3000/2300)

"This new monster is everything but unstoppable!" The thug flaunted his new monster about. "You can begin to gravel in mercy kid. It might change my mind, but after that mint remark, I'm not so..."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to win dis." Don interrupted his speech, which angered the man.

"Fine just make your move your slime." The thug permitted.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Hanger Explosion XIII!" Don revealed his card, showing a blast of dust and debris and a sillouette of Cannon Soldier. "With dis card, I can discard 1 machine-type monster from my hand, and draw 2 cards." He said discarding his Machine and then drawing. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Black Market!" He said revealing his second spell which depicted a market stand with a shady character selling firearms and bombs. "With this Spell, when I summon a Machine-Type monster, I can place 2 Black Counters on this card." He explained. "Next I summon Dark Bomb Hellfighter!" Don summoned his first monster, a large black humanoid WWII Aircraft, with two large claws and a shark-like face on the nose-torso. (1800/1200) As Don promised, 2 Black Counters were placed in the Black Market bizzare. "Next since I have a DARK Machine in play, I can Special Summon dis guy from my hand, say hello to Bomb Collector." His new monster was a Cyborg like man with black goggles on and held two black bombs in his hands and was levitating, thanks to a hover pod. (0/1600) That put another 2 counters on the black market.

"Now I destroy Black Market, In order to Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower DARK Machine from my Deck, hand or Graveyard!" Don explained. "The one in question is another Dark Bomb Hellfighter!" (1800/1200) his twin fighters began to link their energy with the Bomb Collector.

"What's going on!" The thug wondered.

"With my fighters in play, it makes Bomb Collector very useful. You see, now they are linked to him. Which means when they win, he's win." Don explained.

"That doesn't make any sense! None of them wins against Metal Zoa!" He yelled.

"Tsk Tsk!" Don made a finger waggling jesture. "You don't know what my bomb deck is capable of. I attack with Dark Bomb Hellfighter number 1!" He declared as his black fighter unleashed a barage of missiles at the stronger metal fiend.

"Do what you want, Metal Zoa is monuments stronger than that pile of junk!"

"Watch what you call junk ass! I activate the effect of Dark Strike Exploder from my hand!" Don revealed his level 1 monster and sent it to the Graveyard. "By discarding it, I can prevent my Machine's destruction, but not only that, reverse the role. Instead your monster is the one going to the Graveyard buddy!" He explained as his monster shot out Dark Strike Exploder, which let out a chuckle as it exploded and destroyed Zoa. "Also, when Dark Strike Exploder offs a monster, half of that card's ATK comes out of ya score."

"No! Can't be!" The thug yelled as his creature was obliterated.

Don LP 4000 Thug LP 2700

"Oh and by da way. When Dark Bomb Hellfighter wins a fight. I can take a DARK machine in my Deck and send it to the Graveyard, and then dish out damage to your lifepoints equal to 100 x the level of the monster. I'm sending a level 5 monster to the Grave." Don explained showing his monster.

Don LP 4000 Thug LP 2200

"Oh and another ting, tall dark and gruesome!" Don called out. "When I said that my Bomb Collector links himself to my other machines, well here's where it get's interesting. When damage is inflicted to my opponent, all the damage is linked to my Bomb Collector and he gains ATK equal to the damage you received. Right now, he's at 1800." He said as his bomb collector laughed and grew. (0+1800=1800/1600) "And I think now's the best time to use those points right Collector! Go!" Don commanded his juggling cyborg to attack.

Don LP 4000 Thug LP 400

"Impossible!"

"Quite, but that's my favorite thing, redefining dat word. Dark Bomb Hellfighter, call it a game!" Hellfighter launched his automatic turret fire and knocked the thug on the ground.

Don LP 4000 Thug LP 0000

* * *

"Alright Don!" Mikey yelled out, which Don gave a thumbs up.

"Alright guttermouth, hand over da Zoa card, and get da Hell outta here!" Don demanded, but as the man got up, he decided to make his own rules.

"I told you idiot! I make my own rules!" He said charging at Don with a lead pipe. But he was met with baseball bat to the gut, and then he was punched in the face by Don. Don dropped the bat and threw the guy out of the alley and he left on his own power.

"Thank you." The victim thanked Don for his deed.

"Don't sweat it. Just take dis." Don said, handing him his Zoa card.

"Really? You don't want anything from me?" He asked.

"Of course not. I don't need anything from you." Don explained. "Except your thanks friend." Don reassured the guy and he walked away.

"Way to go bro." Mikey cheered as his brother picked up the bat.

"I'd wash dat when you get home." Don said, which reminded him. "Oh shit."

"Mom's gonna be pissed!" Mikey reminded. "And it's not like we can tell her what happened."

"I'll never see light again!" Don processed the thought. "She can barely stand da thought of me fighting. We'd better get running Mikey." He told his little brother as they ran through the blocks of south Chicago.

* * *

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefull within the next few days. I'm not on a schedule, if I have time I'll get this done. But next chapter, one letter might change Don's life. Guess who comes knocking, or mailing...or...uh...**

**Ditka: What da hell is this?**

**MwM: Not right now coach.**

**Ditka: You want to keep dees people waiting? Did people wait when da Bears won da Super Bowl?**

**MwM: Yes! Quite a while in fact!**

**

* * *

**

**OC CARDS:**

**Hanger Explosion XIII**

**Normal Spell Card**

**Discard 1 Machine-Type monster in your hand. Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

**

* * *

**

**Black Market**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**When you Normal or Special Summon a Machine-Type monster, place 2 Black Counters on this card. You can destroy this card to Special Summon 1 DARK Machine-Type monster from your Deck, whose level is equal to or lower than the numbers of Black Counters on this card.

* * *

**

**Dark Bomb Hellfighter**

**DARK Machine/Effect *4**

**ATK 1800/DEF 1200**

**When this card destroys a monster, you can send 1 DARK Machine-Type monster in your Deck to the Graveyard. If you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the sent monster x100. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 DARK Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Dark Bomb Hellfighter".**

**

* * *

**

**Bomb Collector**

**DARK Machine/Effect *4**

**ATK 0/DEF 1600**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand, if you control a face-up Machine-Type monster. When damage is inflicted to your opponent by either battle or effect by a Machine-Type monster, increase the ATK of this card by the amount of damage inflicted (Max. 2500.) When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 DARK Machine-Type monster whose ATK is equal to or lower than the ATK of this card when destroyed.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Strike Exploder**

**DARK Machine/Effect *1**

**ATK 0/DEF 0**

**During either player's Damage Step, when a DARK Machine-Type monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you can discard this card. If you do, your monster is not destroyed and you take 0 damage. Also, destroy your opponent's monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
**

**This are all owned by me, and invented by me, used by Don. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MwM: Time to get the filler out of the way. I apologize in advance for this one being so short, but the next one should be coming out shortly one hopes.**

**Norm: Hehehe, that's what she said.**

**MwM: Okay Norm, we get it, I made a sexual pun. My guest Norm McDonald.**

**Norm: It's funny guy Deadpool, goes around kills people, usually slowly and leaves their families emotionally disabled, it's funny.**

**MwM: It sure is.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Don and Mikey were late. It was past 8 o'clock. When they entered their house door, they were greeted by a little girl, with a dark brown ponytail and wearing pink overalls.

"You're in trouble!" She said.

"Shut up Evelyn." Mikey yelled at his younger sister.

"Both of you shut up." Don said to his two young siblings.

"Hey how you doing big bro?" A young boy, about 11 or 12 asked from the living room. He had was working on his deck.

"I've felt better. That fight was a three rounder." Don said feeling his arm.

"It was a total knockout Kyle!" Mikey shouted, putting out his fist.

"What's dis you doing Kyle?" Don asked going over to his young brother. "Dis your deck?"

"Yep. I'm gonna be a great duelist." Kyle announced.

"Yeah, once you can even last one turn against somebody." Evelyn responded.

"Hey I lasted way longer than you did." Kyle yelled.

"She's 6." Don stated to his older younger brother. "Ev, where's mom?"

"In the kitchen?" Ev answered, pointing to the kitchen. Don started walking and entered.

"So where have you been young man?" The older woman asked, not yelling, but serious.

"Sorry mom. I got held up at da match." Don excused himself, giving her a hand with the dinner.

"And you Michael, I said to be home by 7, it's past 8." Their mom pointed out, pointing to a clock.

"I wanted to see Don fight." Mikey answered, looking really pathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Oh God." His mom gave up. "I can't stay mad at you. But the next time you do that, I'll give you something to be sorry about."

"Yes m'am." Mikey understood.

"I still think fighting is wrong Don." Don's mom spoke to him.

"Well, I'm not condoning him to fighting." Don answered. "I didn't even want him to be there, he just showed up." Don looked at the counter and saw a certain opened envelope, and inside was a check. Written from someone whom Don was familiar and not to pleased with.

"So, his check came today?" Don retorically asked, with an blank and somewhat angry face on.

"Yes it did. I know you don't approve what he does and quite frankly I don't approve of it at all." His mom stated. "But he's your father, so try to cope with him helping us. It's the least he can do." Don didn't answer just continued to stare at the check. "I think there's one in there for you." His mom revealed as she continued to finish dinner.

"There is?" Don asked, as he began to dig through the letters and found one with his name on it. It had the initials DA on the corner of it. As he opened it, he began to read it.

* * *

_Dear young talented duelist,_

_We have scouts around the world scoping talent on every city on the map. This is a letter to tell you that a scout was pleased with what he saw from your skills as a duelist. This is a letter, permitting you to test for an acceptance to the most illustrious dueling school in the world. If you accept, please come to the dueling center closest to your area and test your skills. There will be two parts of the examination, a written and field test. By passing both will automatically admit you. We hope to see you on campass soon._

_The faculty and staff at Duel Academy await you,_

_Chancellor William Sheppard_

_

* * *

_

Little did Don know, Mikey was secretly eavesdropping his reading. And suddenly spoke out.

"What's it for bro?" Mikey asked Don.

"It's a letter from...Duel Academy." Don read. "They want me to take an exam and see if I can get into da school."

"Well I think you should go Don!" Mikey said excitingly. "This is your chance to become a better duelist!" Don mulled it over for a while. Don then went up to Mikey.

"Well it would keep you from coming home late." Don joked.

"Very Funny!" Mikey responded, with an angry look on his face.

"What do you think mom?" Don asked his mother, whom didn't really have a response to it.

"Why don't I keep that for now, and we'll talk about it later." His mom answered, receiving a depressed aw from Mikey.

Later that night, after dinner was over and the younger children were out of sight, Don was deep in thought until his mother snapped him out of it.

"So, this school?" his mother stated, which caught Don's attention.

"What about it?" Don wondered.

"Come on Don, I'm your mother, I know everything about you. So I know that you're going to this school." His mom read him like a book.

"I want to." Don admitted. "But there's a lot of questions. Like what about my fighting, what about Mikey and da others and what about you."

"I'll be fine, I've had no problem taking care of these kids." Mom answered. "I took care of you for 16 years didn't I?"

"Okay ya got me there I guess."

"And you were worse than they were..."

"Alright." Don tried to stop his mother.

"And you have a knack for this game don't you?" His mom stated.

"He's the best!" Mikey spoke out from the other room, seemingly eavesdropping on their conversation. Mikey walked into the kitchen. Don patted his head with his left hand.

"Who's gonna help you with your dueling, and not to mention your swing could use a little work too." Don stated making a bat swinging jesture.

"I'll be fine, and I'm sure Kyle can help me. He's getting really good with his dueling lately." Mikey stated to his brother.

"I think it's unanimous, the only person keeping you from going is yourself Don." His mother explained. Don thought about it for a few moments but came away with the obvious conclusion. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'll do it." Don stated. Mikey gave out a "yes" to his decision.

"You'll need this then." His mother responded, giving him a piece of paper. It was a check.

"Dis is Dad's check." Don stated. "I can't take that."

"I know you and him don't see eye to eye, but think of it as him doing something for you." His mom tried to make Don accept it, which he conflictingly did.

"But don't you guys need dis?" Don wondered.

"We're fine. This should cover any expenses you have." His mother stated.

"There's no guarentee that I'll make it in." Don explained.

"Not with that attitude Don!" Mikey answered his doubt. Mikey always seemed to see the positive in a situation. The gift of youth.

"I guess you're right Mikey." Don admitted putting the check in his pocket.

* * *

Later that night, Don couldn't sleep at all. It was 10:30, he was in his bed, no noises but the sound of Craig Ferguson on the T.V. He decided to get up and go out of a walk.

It was dark out, but the moon was full and everything was visable. He went across the railroad tracks and popped a seat on a large empty crate and stared out into the city.

_"I've never this city for this long. It's just so strange." _Don made his decision, but was still conflicted on his final verdict. Leaving Chicago was like taking a part of himself. This city defined him. But he needed to do what he always planned in situations like this.

"Stay da course. You sometimes gotta take da fight to them." Don remembered, thinking like the fighter he truly was. "You won't always have homefield advantage. Looks like I'm hitting the road." Don concluded finally putting any doubts to rest.

Come tomorrow he would make his journey to Duel Academy.

* * *

**MwM: I'm not a fan of filler either, but I had to get it out of the way, so the plot wouldn't jump too far off. Sorry there wasn't a duel this chapter, but there will be one next chapter. **

**Norm: I don't get it, do you put the cards in this thingy right here?**

**MwM: No, you treat a duel disk like a woman.**

**Norm: Ignore it?**

**MwM: If that means I don't have to teach you Duel Monsters, then sure why not?**


End file.
